An Audience of One
by Nordryd
Summary: **8th of the Cute, the Fluffy, and Romantic** Sonata's solo concerts has been met with contempt, devoid of onlookers. Except for you. And when you start talking after shows, you know just what to do to help her become a success. Because you love seeing her smile.


An Audience of One

Friday was finally over, and you're eager to get home to start the weekend. It seemed like this week would never end.

Right as you're about to walk out the door, you hear something you've heard maybe only a few times before in the foyer. Guitar.

Naturally you look around to see who's playing. Following the sound to a little alcove in the foyer, you find the source. And you also find yourself utterly captivated by the guitarist.

You knew who she was. Everyone knew who she was, along with her bandmates, the Dazzlings. Sonata Dusk, playing music and humming all on her own. You had seen her around school before the musical showcase, and even then, you found yourself enraptured by her. Without a doubt, the prettiest of the Dazzlings. Vivid blue hair tied into a high ponytail, eyes like shiny amethysts, and the cutest of smiles.

Ever since the musical showcase, everyone very openly shows their contempt for the Dazzlings and what they tried to do, and Sonata was no exception. But even before that, she didn't seem all that bad. She seemed like the outlier in her musical group, of just trying to do her best. Nevertheless, their intimidating aura discouraged you from talking to Sonata in the past.

But now? She looks totally harmless. She was just playing guitar in the foyer. Nothing more. It's a shame that nobody's paying attention to her. Maybe she wouldn't mind a singleton audience? You walk up and stand right in front of her, letting the chords fill your mind. Sonata looks up at you as she continues playing. Her eyes look… shocked, as if she's surprised she's drawing attention. You offer her a smile, hoping to coax her to keep playing. She smiles back and plays the last few chords of the current song, and you reward her with applause.

"Wow, you're really good," you say. "And… it's Sonata Dusk, right?"

She nods. "That's me! And thanksies!"

"Where are your sisters?" you ask. "Don't you usually sing as a trio?"

"Oh, well… we're not the Dazzlings anymore," Sonata says.

"Really?" you ask. "How come?"

"After the musical showcase, we kind of lost our sound," Sonata says. "So, I'm on my own now!"

"Well, you sound really good," you say.

"Aww, thank you so much!" Sonata says. "You should for realsies come to my concert tonight! 7:00 in the auditorium!"

"After this sample, I think I might have to," you say.

"Yay!" she squeaks.

She starts playing another song, and that's when you notice an empty jar next to her. Is she accepting tips? You don't waste another second. She deserves something for playing so well. You pull your wallet out and find a crisp five-dollar bill, and place it in the jar. Sonata gasps and her music stops. She watches closely as the bill falls to the bottom. Her eyes pan to you, and a big smile breaks out. She lets out a loud, girly squeal, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cries.

"Anything for a talented musician," you say. "I'll catch you later."

"Buh-bye!" she says, giving you a cute wave before playing another song.

The smile on your face never fades as you head home. You talked to Sonata Dusk, and didn't make a complete fool of yourself!

Her concert tonight was sure to be amazing. You could hardly wait.

* * *

Well, this is it. Sonata said 7:00 in the auditorium. It was 6:58. Nobody else was here. Was everyone running late? You decide to take one of the front-row seats to get a closer view of the beautiful Sonata Dusk when she comes out.

6:59. Still no one. How was this possible? Sonata sounded great when she was playing in the hall. Why wouldn't anyone want to hear more of it?

7:00. Time to start. At this point, you can't help but wonder if you misheard Sonata about when her concert was. You refuse to accept that nobody else would want to come and support a fellow wondercolt.

7:01. The lights in the house are still up. Nobody else has entered. You're still by yourself. The stage is empty except for a lone stool. The house is dead silent. She said her concert was tonight, right?

7:02. In the silence of the house is broken by footsteps originating from the stage. And out walks beauty incarnate. Sonata Dusk with her guitar, in the same outfit she wore at the musical showcase. A shoulderless, striped pink top, burgundy fingerless gloves, and a similarly colored skirt with a graphic of a musical note and heart on it. An adorable outfit for an adorable girl.

But she hasn't looked to the audience yet, or lack thereof. You grip your seat, and brace yourself when she turns her head.

The light in her eyes dies instantly. She pans around the house at all the vacant seats, and her gaze eventually lands on you, making you flinch.

"Um… h-hi, Sonata," you say. "Remember me?"

"I-Is everyone in the bathroom?" Sonata asks. "Are they running late?"

"Um… Sonata…"

"They're probably just running late, right?" Sonata stammers. "Right?"

"Sonata… I hate to be the harbinger of bad news, but… nobody else is here. It's an audience of one tonight. I'm really sorry."

You watch as Sonata's colors lose their vibrancy. She looks down at the ground as she slowly frowns. Her hands begin trembling, as well as her lips. You hear quiet whimpering as she falls to her knees, and starts to cry.

"But… but… wh-why?" Sonata whimpers. She tries to say something else, but her face falls into her hands as she begins to sob.

"Sonata?" you ask, hopping up onstage.

She says nothing, continuing to bawl. She begins sniffling and wheezing, losing control of herself.

"Sonata?" you beckon, kneeling next to her.

"Why does everyone hate me?! I'm so stupid!" she cries, lifting her head from her hands. Her tears have ruined her mascara, creating black streams down her face. "Just go. There's no point. Nobody likes me anyway. Just leave me alone!"

A puddle of tears forms on the ground. You can't believe what you're seeing; her epiphany destroying her self-esteem and bubbly personality. Her hands become blackened with dried mascara.

This is unacceptable. Such a beautiful soul doesn't deserve to be so sad.

Without a second thought, you get down to Sonata's level and give her a big hug. She's stiff in your embrace, but you remain strong.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Sonata weeps.

"I won't leave you alone like this," you say. "I've got you, Sonata. It's okay."

It takes a moment, but Sonata soon relaxes in your embrace, crying on your shoulder. You hold her tight, rubbing her back and letting her get it all out.

"Everyone hates me," Sonata whimpers. "I'm nothing without my sisters! They're right. I am stupid!"

"Hey, you are not stupid," you say.

"Yes I am!" Sonata cries. "Why do _you_ care? We don't even know each other that well."

"Maybe not, but a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be so sad," you say.

Immediately, Sonata's crying stops. Her body ceases to tremble. She lifts her head from your shoulder, and you feel warm inside when she looks at you with those amethyst eyes.

"Wh-What?" she asks with a sniffle.

Sonata's cheeks tremble, as if she's fighting tears. Her face is streaked with ruined mascara, and her hair is ruffled. And you can't help but feel tingly at the realization of what you just said… and how early it was.

"Um… n-nothing," you say, immediately backing off. "Sorry."

You catch Sonata reaching for you as you pull back. Her eyes seem desperate, as if she didn't want you to let her go.

She lets out a heavy sigh as she plays with the end of her ponytail.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers. "It's just… I miss the music. I miss singing."

"It's okay," you say, rubbing the back of your neck.

Sonata messes with her skirt as she sits on the stage. Her arms are held close to her body, adding to the heart-wrenching sight of such a bubbly girl having her self-esteem destroyed. A whole new side to Sonata Dusk that nobody has seen… until now.

"I had a dream last night," Sonata says. "A really bad one, and…"

Sonata seems to lose her train of thought, looking back down at the ground.

"What'd you dream about?" you ask.

"N-Nothing," she stammers.

You raise an eyebrow and scoot closer to her.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other, but I'm here if you want to talk," you say. "I'll help in any way I can."

Sonata looks at you for a moment as she played with her skirt. She looks down at the ground again, her eyes becoming shiny with tears again.

"I had a really bad dream last night. I walked out onstage for the concert… and nobody came. Not even my sisters. And now… it's for realsies," Sonata whimpers, choking on her words as a tear hits the floor, followed by many more as she begins to break down.

"Sonata… i-it's okay," you say, but it's no use. She begins to cry again, covering her face with her hands.

No, you can't let this happen again. A cute girl like Sonata doesn't deserve to be upset. Desperately trying to find something to cheer her up, you spot her guitar lying on the stage. An idea hatches in your head.

"Well… it's not _totally_ 'for realsies'," you say.

Sonata's sobbing seems to quiet down, but only a little. She brings her mascara-stained face up to look at you.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asks with a sniffle.

You smile and reach for her guitar.

"I'm still here, right?" you say. "I said I would come tonight, and I did. You know why?"

"Why?"

"To hear a talented musician do what she does best…" you say, handing her the guitar, "…make beautiful music."

Sonata is slow, but she carefully accepts the guitar.

"Play me something."

Sonata's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I want to hear you play something," you say with a smile. "I'll be your adoring audience tonight."

"A-Adoring?"

"Of course. I loved hearing you play earlier today, and I'm sure whatever you decide to do will be amazing."

Sonata bites her lip as she brings the guitar into playing position. Plucking some of the strings to make sure it's in tune, she gives you a look of uncertainty.

You offer a reassuring smile. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

You can vaguely see her cheeks turning a little red, but it could also be from how much she's cried tonight.

She takes a deep breath as she plays the first few chords of a familiar song. She starts off slow, with a look of worry in her eye. She looks at you frequently, but you maintain a smile all the way through. How could you not? Her music is just so delightful.

The worry in her eye starts to fade as she picks up the tempo a bit. Then… something amazing happens. Her colors seem to rekindle, their vibrancy returning. Her eyes start to gleam once more. And perhaps the most beautiful of all, a big smile appears on her face, her bubbly personality resurfacing.

The energy she begins emitting is contagious, causing you to nod your head to the beat, and even harmonize with her singing. She still looks at you occasionally, but her eyes are devoid of any sign of sadness. Instead, the Sonata Dusk you always knew was back.

She strums the last few chords, and you give her a big round of applause. The biggest a single person could possibly produce.

Her face goes bright red as she smiles big.

"Thanksies!"

"See? I knew you'd be awesome!"

Sonata giggles, and suddenly rushes over to you and gives you a big hug.

"You're awesome!" she squeals. "Thanks for cheering me up! I so needed that!"

You almost laugh out loud. She was swimming in tears a moment ago. But now, she's hugging you! A cute girl is hugging you!

You gladly reciprocate.

"The pleasure was all mine, Sonata."

" _Ooh!_ Do you like tacos?!" Sonata squeals.

You're taken aback by the suddenness of the question, but it was amusing, nonetheless.

"Yeah, I like tacos," you say.

"Yay! I _love_ tacos!" Sonata says. "Wanna go out and get some tacos?"

"Wait… like _now_?"

"Duh!" Sonata says. "It's the least I could do for you, after being so nice to me."

You chuckle as Sonata begins shuffling her feet and playing with her ponytail. You also notice a faint red shade on her cheeks.

"Alright… but one condition," you say.

"What's that?"

"Play me one more song?"

Sonata giggles. "Of course! Ooh, this is one of my favorites!" she says, getting her guitar ready.

* * *

 _SEVERAL WEEKS LATER_

Isn't she amazing?

Sonata Dusk sits atop a stool onstage, singing her set for the night, accompanying herself on the guitar. She strums each string with perfection, and sings each note flawlessly, making your heart soar higher with each passing bar.

You're not sure where your focus is. The music, or Sonata herself. The stage lights shine on her so wonderfully, complementing her angelic voice. Every chord rings through the auditorium with such purity, and you feel light as a feather.

It's a shame there's nobody else here to enjoy it, though.

You hear the final chord resolution, signaling the end of her last song. As always, you give her a standing ovation, like she deserves. You can't help but chuckle when her face goes bright red.

"Thank you so much!" Sonata says. "And thanks for coming again!"

"I wouldn't miss it," you say, walking up to the stage as Sonata sits on the edge. You reach into your pocket and take out a five-dollar bill. "And here's my donation."

Sonata gasps and snatches the bill from your hand, giggling to herself.

"Thanksies!" she squeaks.

"Anything for my favorite musician," you say.

Sonata giggles. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

"I mean it," you say. "You're really talented."

Sonata sighs. "Thanks. I just wish more people would come."

"Am I becoming old news?" you ask with a smirk.

"Oh no, I _love_ performing for you," Sonata says. "You'll always be my number-one fan. I just wish you weren't my… _only_ fan, y'know?"

"I get it," you say. "But I'll keep coming back, you can be sure of that."

Sonata smiles. "Thanksies!"

You can only chuckle. Sonata's bubbliness was always very cute.

"I miss singing with Adagio and Aria sometimes," Sonata says.

"Do you still hang out with them?" you ask.

Sonata shakes her head. "Not really. They're always so mean to me, especially after the musical showcase. They kept blaming _me_ for making us lose to the Rainbooms."

"Really?"

Sonata nods. "That's why I'm on my own now. I just want to have fun and make music, but Adagio's too bossy, and Aria doesn't even care. They made me be mean to people, and I don't like doing that. But… people loved us when we sang. Sometimes I miss it." She lets out a long sigh. "Why did they have to break our pendants?" she whimpers, feeling around her chest where her necklace once was.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sonata," you say. "I think you're extremely talented."

Sonata smiles. "Thanks." She looks out into the auditorium, and lets out a long sigh. "I just everyone didn't hate me."

"Hey, it's okay," you say, wrapping your arm around her.

Sonata leans her head on your shoulder, sighing. "Everyone looks at me weirdly when I walk through the halls. It makes me feel all icky."

"I feel you," you say. "But _I_ don't hate you, Sonata. I know you've changed. And I'm sure everyone else will see that too. It'll just take time."

Sonata didn't look moved, as she was still frowning.

"But if you ever need someone, I'm always here for you," you say.

Sonata looks up at you. "For realsies?"

You offer her a smile, trying not to be _too_ captivated by her eyes.

"For realsies," you say.

Sonata's smile returns, and she gives you a big hug. "You're the bestest ever!"

You gladly hug her back. "Anything for someone so talented."

Sonata giggles, pulling back from her hug. "Stop making me blush!"

"Why?" you ask.

"Cause… cause it makes me feel all tingly," she says, playing with the end of her ponytail.

You laugh. "I like making you blush. I think it's cute."

Sonata's eyes seem to glimmer, and you can only chuckle when she blushes even harder.

"Th-Thanks," she says, giggling to herself. She turns her red, smiling face away as if she's trying to hide. It only serves to make you chuckle more. "Do you really think more people will come next week?"

"I hope," you say. "You deserve more fans than just me."

Sonata blushes. "I don't know. Whenever I try to talk to people, they just ignore me. Some even scoff. What if people _do_ come, and they hate me?"

"With how good you play? How could they possibly hate you?" you say.

You stop when you realize how somber Sonata looks, and immediately go over and hug her.

"Hey, it's alright," you say. "Don't think about it. One of these days, this house will be packed of people who adore you. I just know it."

Sonata looks at you, and her frown curls up into a soft smile. She gives you another hug, holding you tight.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Sonata says. "Thanks for being here for me."

"The pleasure's mine, Sonata. Now, about we do our regular late-night taco run?" you ask. "You up for that?"

Sonata gasps, hopping off the stage and bouncing with a big smile on her face.

"Only always!" she squeals.

Sonata grabs her guitar, and you barely have time to respond before she practically yanks you by the hand towards the exit.

You find yourself laughing along the way as you try to keep up. Sonata Dusk sure loves her tacos.

* * *

" _Do you really think more people will come next week?"_

" _One of these days, this house will be packed of people who adore you. I just know it."_

You lie in your bed as these thoughts dominate your mind. You can't sleep. The thoughts replace any hint of grogginess with determination. One of these days, Sonata would have that house filled with fans.

Why couldn't that day be next week?

You go for your laptop sitting beside your bed. It's time to exercise your poster-designing skills.

It was time for Sonata Dusk to smile at one of her concerts.

* * *

Standing in front of the wondercolt statue, you wait for all the students to flock out. The bell just rang, so they should be coming any minute now.

And you'd be ready with a flyer in hand.

Students begin walking out, and you spring into action.

The first people you spot is Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon

"Hey, there's a concert happening this Friday," you say. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Really?" Lyra says. "Who's in it?"

"Only the amazing Sonata Dusk," you say.

"Sonata Dusk?" Bon Bon says. "A Dazzling?"

"Before you say no, just hear me out," you say. "She's not a Dazzling anymore. Sonata's a solo musician now. She's my best friend, and is _not_ the same person from the musical showcase. She's changed quite a bit, and is much nicer now. Most of all, she's very talented. You won't be disappointed."

Lyra and Bon Bon look at each other for a moment before taking the flyer from you. Their apathetic eyes are concerning though.

"Spread the word. Tell everyone you know to not miss this."

They walk away, and you spot the Rainbooms on your right.

"Hey, Rainbooms! There's a really sweet concert happening on Friday that I think you all would love."

"A concert, huh?" Rainbow Dash says. "Starring…?"

"Sonata Dusk?" Sunset Shimmer says, looking at the poster.

The rest of the group seems to turn either worried or spiteful.

"I know you girls don't think highly of them, and you have good reason, but hear me out when I say Sonata Dusk has changed since the musical showcase. She's not with the Dazzlings anymore."

"How do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because she's my best friend, and I've been the only attendant at her concerts these past few weeks. She's much nicer now, and extremely talented. I don't want to be the only member of the audience anymore, because Sonata deserves more."

"Does she?" Rainbow sneered.

"Yes," you say, standing firm. "Will you girls please consider attending?"

It takes a moment before Fluttershy walks up and takes a flyer. Her friends soon follow, with Rainbow Dash being the last one.

"We'll see," Rainbow says.

The Rainbooms walk away, and you start handing flyers out to people as they pass by, telling them all about the new and talented Sonata Dusk.

"Come one, come all!"

"Sonata's great now. You should totally come see her."

"You won't be disappointed!"

"Tell everyone you know to come see Sonata Dusk this Friday."

"Sonata! This Friday! Bring your friends!"

"Amazing music from a talented musician!"

"Let's give Sonata the audience she deserves!"

* * *

6:45; fifteen minutes before Sonata was scheduled to start. Instead of waiting in the auditorium, you stood outside the entrance to the house to see if people were coming.

Unfortunately, nobody has shown up. The house has been open for fifteen minutes, and not another soul was to be seen. The parking lot was barren, except for your car.

Did you not convince _anybody_ to come when you were handing flyers out?

But just as you're about to give up and prepare for another private concert, a car pulls up in the parking lot. Multiple cars. They _could_ just be random people using the lot to make a U-turn, so you don't get your hopes up. At least, not until they begin to find parking spots. Headlights begin to shut off, their doors open, and they hop out, revealing them to be CHS students.

You break out into a big smile as you see student after student flock to the entrance. They begin walking in, and you're there to greet them. The first group was none other than the Rainbooms.

"Hey, girls," you say. "Glad you could make it."

"You _sure_ this isn't some kind of plan cooked up by the Dazzlings?" Rainbow Dash sneers.

"Trust me, Rainbow. This is genuine," you say. "You won't be disappointed."

"I've got my eye on you," Rainbow Dash says before walking into the auditorium, followed by the rest of her friends.

The next people are Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon.

"Hey, you made it!" you say.

The give you a nod. "I hope this isn't a waste of time."

"It won't be. Sonata's great," you say.

Lyra and Bon Bon enter the auditorium, followed by many other students. Flash Sentry and his band, DJ Pon-3, Octavia Melody, the Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Trixie, and _much_ more. Even some unrecognizable faces were here. You're not sure if they're even students at CHS, but it didn't matter. People other than you were showing up. Sonata was finally going to have an audience tonight.

You can hardly contain your excitement. You immediately rush off to the stage door to see if Sonata was getting ready. She was going to have the biggest smile on her face tonight. You couldn't wait… because she has just the prettiest smile.

You turn the corner, and you're surprised to see Sonata sitting on the floor against the wall, her head buried in her knees.

"Sonata?"

She doesn't respond.

"Sonata? Are you okay?"

She remains silent for a moment before she looks up at you, revealing her bloodshot eyes.

"I-I'm a failure," she whimpers.

"No you're not, Sonata."

"Yes I am!" she yells. "Nobody has come to _any_ of my concerts! Nobody likes me! It's all so embarrassing!"

"Sonata…"

"I can't do this anymore! I can't humiliate myself anymore! I… I'm not going out there tonight. I'm sorry."

Your heart drops.

"Sonata, you can't just quit."

"Nobody's going to be out there anyways. What's the point?"

Your heart begins to pound.

"But… what if tonight's the night?" you say.

"It won't be," Sonata says. "It'll _never_ be. I'm done. I'm nothing without Adagio and Aria."

"Sonata, stop. You're an amazing musician."

"Then why don't they come?" Sonata pleads. "You're just saying that because I'm crying!"

"No, I'm not," you say, raising your voice a little. "You're the most amazing musician I've ever met. Why do you think I keep coming back?"

"I… I… I don't know!" she yells. "But why should I go out there when it'll just be you?!"

"Because other people are here!"

Sonata stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes go wide, and a faint glimmer of hope twinkles in her pupil.

"F-For realsies?"

You nod. "I was outside the house entrance. There are people in the auditorium right now waiting for you."

Sonata begins to smile, but it quickly darkens.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I would never lie to you, Sonata," you say. "I told them all about the amazing musician you are, because I know you deserve better than contempt from everyone. I told you one day you would have an audience of adoring fans, and I wanted that day to be today. I know how much this means to you, Sonata. You can trust me when I say that the house is packed with your fellow students. They're waiting for the amazing show I know you'll give them."

The light returns to Sonata's face. The initial cold, intense feeling of the hall seems to soften with Sonata's adorable eyes as they twinkle at you, making your heart flutter.

"F-For realsies?"

Giving her a nod, you walk up and place a hand on her waist, and use the other to lift her chin up.

"Listen to me, Sonata. You are an amazing girl. You're talented, sweet, bubbly, and the cutest thing. Whenever I hear you play, I forget about all my troubles, and the world is peaceful. Every minute I spend with you with worth its weight in gold. I know you'll give these people an amazing show. You've never disappointed me, and I know you won't disappoint them. Make these people as happy as you've made me these past few weeks. Show them what you can do, and captivate them like you've captivated me. I believe in you, Sonata Dusk."

Sonata's eyes seem to glimmer as they look at you. The biggest shade of red graces her adorable face as she begins playing with her hands.

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

You give her a smile, trying to ignore your own face heating up.

"Of course," you say. "Honestly… I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sonata squeaks as you see a tear run down her face. You immediately catch it with your finger, making her giggle.

"Here, I got you something," you say, reaching into your pocket. You pull out a jewelry case and present it to her. "I remember you saying how you miss your ruby necklace, so I got you a replacement."

Sonata opens the case, and gasps when she sees what's inside.

"I know it's not the same as the one you had before, but… do you like it?"

Sonata looks at the pendant for a moment before letting out a big, girly squeal.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" she says, putting it on. "How thoughtful!"

She gives you a big hug, which you immediately reciprocate.

"Thanksies!" she says. "Thanks for being so nice to me!"

You squeeze her. "My pleasure, Sonata. I love seeing you smile."

She looks up into your eyes. "F-For realsies?"

You give her a smirk. "For realsies."

Sonata giggles and blushes majorly, but before you can try to make another move, Sonata's phone buzzes, making her jump.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, it's time!" Sonata says, bouncing giddily.

"Bring the house down, Sonata," you say.

"Thanksies!" Sonata says. You're about to walk away, but you feel Sonata grab your hand. You look back, and before you have time to think, she leans in and gives you a kiss on the cheek. You feel your face heat up majorly as she giggles at you. She walks in the stage door, striking a cute pose and winking at you before closing the door. You stand frozen in awe at what just happened. The biggest smile grows on your face as you rush back to the auditorium to grab your own seat. On the way, you can't take your hand off your cheek. The very cheek touched by Sonata Dusk's soft, tender lips.

* * *

The house lights go down, and the audience members go silent. The curtains part, revealing a silhouette of a girl with a guitar sitting on a stool. The click of a spotlight echoes through the house, and illuminated onstage was the gorgeous Sonata Dusk, still wearing the ruby necklace you gave her. She gazes out into the audience, and a big smile graces her adorable face at the sight of virtually every seat being occupied. Eventually, her eyes land on you, and her eyes begin to glitter. She looks at you as she plays with her necklace, making you blush.

Looking back down at her guitar, she begins playing her first song.

As she plays. You glance at your fellow audience members, hoping their looks of contempt will morph into something of adoration for the amazing musician onstage. Every chord she plays and every note she sings makes you feel light as a feather.

She reaches the chorus of her first song, and you see the magic start. One by one, faces turn from neutral or hostile to friendly. Frowns turn to smiles. Eyes begin to marvel. Some people even start cheering by the time the chorus is over.

And the most magical thing… Sonata is smiling. Her smile never falters. Her music echoes throughout the house song after song, kindling amazement in every student who hears her. The energy ripples throughout the audience with every melodic note, causing some to hum along, start recording with their phones, sway for slower songs, and give standing ovations after each amazing selection.

You see Sonata begin to cry onstage, but the big smile on her face tells you she's anything but sad. The beautiful sight makes you tear up too.

Her final song ends with her getting up from the stool and doing some dancing onstage with her guitar. When she strums the final chord, the audience explodes in applause. Everyone jumps up from their seats to give Sonata Dusk the roaring standing ovation she deserves.

"Yay, Sonata!"

"You go, girl!"

"Sonata Dusk, rocks!"

"Sonata Dusk! Sonata Dusk! Sonata Dusk!"

The audience starts chanting her name, making Sonata practically bawl onstage. She begins fanning herself with her hand. Black streams of mascara run down her face, contouring her smiling cheeks. At this very moment, Sonata Dusk, with all her radiant happiness and adorable smile, was the most beautiful thing in the world to you.

She makes eye contact with you, and your heart flutters at how her eyes twinkle. The twinkle just for you, reassuring you inside that you'll always be her number one. She looks back out at everyone _still_ roaring for her. She manages to pull herself together enough to give an adorable curtsey.

"Thanksies, everyone! You're all so kind!" she says. She gives another cute little curtsey before walking offstage. The audience continues clapping for a little while before filing out, raving about what they just saw.

You push your way through the crowd to try and get to Sonata before they overwhelm her. But it looks like you're too late. You hear cheering coming from the stage door area, followed by more chanting. Amidst the crowd, you see a familiar blue ponytail. The star of tonight.

You get closer, and hear the beginning of all the compliments.

"Sonata, you were so awesome!"

"That was amazing!"

"You're totally becoming famous!"

"When's your next concert? I am _so_ coming back!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have CDs?"

"Can I get a selfie with you?"

"Hey, you. Can you take a picture with me and Sonata?"

"Oh my gosh, you were so good!"

Sonata's face is bright red. "Wow… you're all so kind. Thank you so much for coming."

You just stay back and let everyone finish adoring Sonata. She catches your eye a few times, and you just give her a wink. Person after person comes up to her to praise her, ask for an autograph on their program, take a picture, or all of the above. Some even give her a hug! Sonata didn't even get a two-second break from being adored. They just kept coming, and the big smile on Sonata's face never faltered.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone finally clears out, leaving just you and Sonata alone. She looks at you, and the twinkle in her eye return. The twinkle that only appears when she looks at you.

"I knew you'd be amazing," you say. "How do you feel?"

"I-I feel so… _loved_ ," Sonata says before letting out the loudest squeal you've ever heard from her. "This is so amazing!"

You can only chuckle. "You finally have the fans you deserve."

"All thanks to you," she says, giggling while twirling her ponytail.

You blush, rubbing your neck. "I just love seeing that gorgeous smile."

Sonata let out yet _another_ loud squeal, this time jumping into your arms. You're ready to catch her in your arms, and as you wrap your arms around her, she meets your lips in a passionate kiss. You spin her around as your lips mold perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle becoming one. You lower her down to the ground and dip her in your arms, evoking a sexy squeal into your mouth as she caresses your cheek. You savor the taste of her candy lips for a little while longer before bringing her upright and pulling back. When you do, you see her cheeks drenched with tears again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because… I've never been so happy," she squeaks.

You smile and give her another kiss before giving her a big hug. Perhaps the warmest hug you've ever shared with her.

"Thank you," Sonata says. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure, Sonata," you say. "I'll always be here for you."

"For realsies?"

You give her another peck. "For realsies."

Sonata's eyes sparkle, and she giggles as you dry her cheeks. It's not much longer before you find yourself kissing her again. You can't help it. You can't get enough of her candy lips.

You pull away, and share another hug with her.

"Now, how about we celebrate?" you say. "How about a late-night taco _date_?"

Sonata gasps. " _Date?_ "

You nod. "Do you want to go out with me, Sonata?"

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, _yes_!" she screams, giving you yet _another_ hug. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

You smile wide as you hold your new girlfriend in your arms. Her embrace has never felt so warm and loving.

"Ready to go?"

"Only always!"

"Here," you say, not waiting for a response from Sonata before you hoist her up in your arms, carrying her bridal style. She gives you the twinkle in her eyes again as her big smile grows even bigger. She throws her arms around your neck, nuzzling your cheek.

"You're just the cutest thing!" she says, giving your cheek a kiss.

You turn your head to meet her sweet lips in another kiss before you start walking out to your car.

As you walk through the halls, the residual energy of Sonata's new fans continues to radiate. Sonata was finally on her way to becoming a success. And now you could be with her the whole way.

No matter what, you'll always be Sonata Dusk's number one fan. You'll always be there to catch her when she falls… because you love seeing her smile.

* * *

 **Big** **shoutout to** **LightningSword** **on FIMfiction** **for helping me with the idea and writing the long description for me. Thank you** **so much** **for all your help.**

 **You thought we were done with this series? As long as I can keep coming up with ideas for characters, we'll keep going. And since Sonata has one, you can expect to see the rest of the Dazzlings too. I won't tell you who's next, though.**

 **I think this could've been better, but I like the idea of Sonata having a constant supporter through her endeavors, despite her past.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
